Schuyler Sisters On the Run
by clairebearmili
Summary: When it is discovered that Phillip Schuyler is a British loyalist, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy must flee from Albany and go to Union Territory. But what will happen when Peggy is captured and brought back to Albany? To make matters worse, she has caught the eye of the British commander stationed in Albany. My first story. Please read and review! Constructive criticism appreciated!


Well hello there dear reader! I see you have clicked my story! This is my first ever fanfic, so please forgive my overly-rushed writing skills.

In the middle of the night, just days before christmas, three heel clad pairs of feet ran into the night. The eldest in the front was wearing a rose colored dress and was holding the hand of the middle sister, who was wearing a teal dress. The youngest trailed a few feet behind, wearing a sunny yellow dress. The three sisters were on the run. They were running away from the quiet town of Albany, for their father had turned to the side of the brits.

"Just a few more feet Pegs" whispered Eliza, clearly concerned about the men advancing on her little sister, who was having trouble keeping up. They were so close to union territory, and Eliza couldn't wait to get away from the Brits. She looked back when she heard Peggy let out a muffled whimper to see her sister on the ground holding her ankle. Angelica quickly swooped to where Peggy was and scooped her up. They continued running. Angie could see the union flag up ahead. They were almost there…

They raced across the line that marked American territory. They were safe now. Peggy heard the thunder of hooves get further and further away until she knew that the troops were heading back to Albany. She could feel her ankle swelling. She snuggled close to her sister, cherishing the warm embrace.

They kept running until they saw the soldiers' camp and started calling for help. Four soldiers rushed to them. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. My name is Alexander Hamilton. These guys over here are John Laurens-" John smiled. "Hercules Mulligan-" Herc gave Eliza a rather firm handshake. "-and Marquis de Lafayette." Lafayette gave a small wave. "Are any of you injured?" Hamilton asked.

"Well I think that Peggy here might've sprained her ankle, but Eliza and I are fine." Angelica said. Peggy was still whimpering in Angelica's arms.

"Well, we can take Peggy to the infirmary. You two can go with Herc and Laf to the dining hall. I think we have some leftovers from tonight." Alexander said. Angelica handed Peggy over to Alexander. Peggy let out a small squeal. "It's okay Peggy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you to the infirmary and you'll be healed up in no time."

Eliza was impressed at how well Alexander was talking to Peggy. Alexander kept saying calming things to her while he carried her to the infirmary. Gosh, he was so attractive. Eliza felt flutters in her stomach just thinking about him. For now, she would squish these flutters down, and maybe save them for another time. Right now, worrying about Peggy was her top priority. They made their way into the dining hall, and were served lukewarm beef stew. Well, it's better than nothing.

When they were finished eating, they were lead to their sleeping quarters. Angelica was pleasantly surprised when she saw that there were three sleeping mats and warm blankets already set up for them. When Herc and Laf left, she and Eliza changed into their sleeping clothes that they had brought. Since they were informed that Peggy would spend the night in the infirmary, they decided to get some rest.

"Goodnight Angelica."

"Goodnight Peggy,". Silence. Peggy was supposed to say goodnight to Eliza, but her absence disrupted the night time routine. "Goodnight Eliza" said Angelica trying to fill Peggy's place. After lying awake for a while. Angelica and Eliza finally decided to get some sleep.

The morning sun filtered through the windows and Angelica opened her eyes. She looked around and remembered where she was. She saw Eliza waking up next to her. "Pst! Liza!"

"Yeah?" said a half asleep Eliza.

"Let's go check on Peggy" whispered Angelica

"Oh. I forgot about that. I just hope she's not too scared!" Muttered Eliza

"Well, you know Peggy. She's a fighter." Angelica responded. The two sisters got dressed and headed out into the camp. They saw men getting ready for the day, a small group going out to fetch water, and another group cleaning their muskets and getting ready to stand guard on the border. The hum of bustling soldiers was prominent over the sound of wind shaking the trees. The sisters walked the muddy paths to the infirmary to be greeted by a nice looking man.

"I assume you ladies are here for Peggy?". They both nodded. "I see. She was talking my ear off last night. She's asleep right now, but you can feel free to wake her up. She's right this way". The doctor lead them to a door. Eliza opened the door to see a table, a candle, and a sleeping mat. But no Peggy. Instead of her, there was a note on the blanket. Angelica picked it up and read it out loud.

Went to get some fresh air. Be back by dawn.

-Peggy

"I told her not to do that" said the doctor.

"Well, Peggy kind of just does what she wants. What concerns me even more is that it's well past sunrise." said Eliza.

Angelica walked up to the window and looked down at the wet paths. "You can see that she went this way." she said. "Let's follow the tracks"

The two sisters hurriedly made their way out of the infirmary and were heading around the back when they spotted Alexander walking towards the infirmary. "Alexander! Do you know what this path leads to?" Eliza said frantically.

"Well! If you two want to go for a stroll, that would definitely not be the way to go. That path leads straight to British territory!" Alexander replied cheerfully.

"Oh my goodness!!!" Eliza almost screamed. Alexander winced. He was just trying to be helpful. "Oh no not you Alexander. It's just that Peggy apparently took a stroll down that path in the middle of the night and said she'd be back by dawn. And it's well past dawn."

Alexander's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no. Either she's lost, or she wandered right into british territory! Quick! Let's follow her tracks!" Alexander had already started jogging down the path.

They walked that path for a while. They frequently called her name and followed the distinct markings of her bare feet. They eventually reached a big red rope placed down in the mud. The footprints walked right over the line. "Oh no…" breathed Eliza.

Tada! First chapter done! Next one should come soon hopefully!


End file.
